Vegeta's bodyguard
by Queen Luana
Summary: The young prince Vegeta is enjoying his freedom... Until some idiot comes in to be his bodyguard. Soon, Vegeta comes up with a sneak plan to get rid of him, but will this work?
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Luana: **I think I'm gonan focus on Chibi-Vegeta fics for a while. I luv chibi-Vegeta! All my DBZ artwork includes chibi-Vegeta! Chibi-Vegeta is adorable! And if you don't agree with me then just stop reading right now….

Thanx for reading my dear fellow chibi-Vegeta lovers! I assure you this will be a good fic. Oh yeah… So, we all know the proud grown-up Vegeta from the future. But how would he be when he was a little boy… and a little kid named Kakarot wanted to be his best friend… Hmm… Let us find out.

Oh, btw, like Vegeta said in one of the DBZ episodes, he turned ahem _evil_ because of living under Frieza's will. So, you'd figure, that if that would've never happened, you know with Frieza blowing his homeplanet to smithereens and killing his father, you'd figure he'd be a good little boy? DUH! Of course not! But nicer than we know him, though. I hope you'll enjoy this! LoL.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kakarot, at your service!**

Just like any other day, everything passed by quietly on the planet Vegeta. None of the Saiyans had any worries on their mind, except maybe for their strong will to outgrow their neighbours. Young boys were already practicing their battle skills on each other while the girls watched and supported their favorite fighter. But Sola had just begun, the warmest period of the year, and most people were saving energy.

Just like little prince Vegeta.

He was resting at the pond, feet swung over the edge of the shore, and splashed in the tepid water. His onyx eyes were closed and the sun burned his skin. Although he was only twelve years old, he already belonged to the strongest fighters on the planet. But then again, there was a reason why he was the son of the king. The only problem was: he was just as lazy as he was strong. So, on a hot day like this, he planned on hanging around the lake until night fell and the royal dinner was served at the palace.

"Hellooooo mister Prince!"

Vegeta twitched as an annoying yet familiar voice came from above him and he opened his eyes. There hung the head of an eight year old boy, whose smiled reached both his ears and whose hair stuck out in all sorts of direction.

"How is our favorite king-to-be doing today?" he said with the same high exciting voice and Vegeta closed his eyes again.

"Forget it, Kakarot," he grumbled. "If there's anyone who's going to replace Bardock when I become king it'll be Raditz. So beat it!" To his annoyance, Kakarot plumped down into the grass next to him and splashed his feet onto the water so hard, it spluttered up and pourred down onto Vegeta, soaking him. With an irritated groan he sat up, still dripping.

"Oh, I don't mind if my big brother becomes an elite fighter!" Kakarot exclaimed nearly chanting with joy. "All I want is my king to be safe. That's why I'm here, to protect you, your future highness!" Vegeta's head sank between his shoulders. "After all, we wouldn't want our favorite prince to get hurt, now would we?"

"Well then Kakarot," Vegeta then said with that usual sneak grin on his face. "You just go stand on the look out for bad guys and criminals." Kakrot jumped up and down excitedly and Vegeta backed off carefully.

"Oh, yes sir! Where? Where? Where!" he cried.

"You see that bush over there?" Vegeta indicated a large dark green cherry bush somewhere in the far distance. Kakarot nodded still dancing in one place. "It's all yours."

"Oh whoopie!" Kakarot whooped and strode off. In the distance Vegeta saw him leaping into the bush and exclaiming a loud: "Awie!" He sniggered with satisfaction and lied down in the grass again.

"What an idiot…" he chuckled when he saw Kakarot's tiny head pop out of the bush and back in every two seconds. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes again. When _he_ was king he'd bannish that morron from his land before he could say…

"Kakarot reporting for minutely despatch, sir!" Kakarot cried launching Vegeta into the lake. "No evil villains near sir! Kakarot returning to post sir sir!" And with that he strode off again, back to the bush where jumped into and cried "Awie!" again. Nearly boiling Vegeta crawled out of the water onto the shore where he sat down grumbling.

"Stupid Kakarot with his stupid ideas…" he muttered. "Stupid wanna-be-like-dad Kakarot…" He looked at his uniform and sighed. "Well, since I'm already wet I might as well go for a swim." He pulled the armour over his head and dropped it against the tree. Then after a running jump he splashed into the water.

While Vegeta was swimming underneath the water surface, Kakarot returned from the bush with his new report. But he was stupified when he saw his prince was nowhere to be seen and the only thing left behind was his Saiyan armor.

"Oh no! Prince Vegeta has been kidnapped!" he cried and jumped up and down in the spot where the young prince Vegeta had been before. "Oh no, I have failed!" He sank to his knees wheeping. "What have I done!" And then he looked up at the armor. "But wait, my prince has left me a clue!" he said and picked it up from the ground. "Maybe this will lead me to the place they have taken him… But where to begin…"

Vegeta was watching his new puzzled bodyguard from the water and chuckled. "My my… what an idiot…" he muttered. "Maybe I should go and tell him I just went for a swim." With a snigger he dived. Nah.

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Hope you liked this first chibi-Vegeta chapter. Yeah, I don't know how much older Vegeta is so I just took a quick guess. Sorry if it's a little incorrect but hey, it's a fic people. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Luana: **Gotta write! No time for an intro! Enjoy! Deadline-deadline-deadline!

* * *

**Chapter II **

**The guardian becomes a detective**

When Vegeta crawled out of the water about half an hour later, Kakarot was nowhere to be seen, nor was his armor. "Oh great, that morron took it with him!" Vegeta grumbled and swung his tail around his waist. "Let's see, if I were a morron on a ridiculous mission, where would I go…"

"HEY LOSER!" Being helped by a hard smack in the back Vegeta tumbled into the lake with a scream. He reappeared at the surface and spit out some water, then faced his attacker.

"Radditz!" he said and crawled out. "I should've sensed it was you…"

"Yet you didn't," Radditz smiled proudly. "Clearly indicating I am the better warrior since I could perfectly tell where our dearest prince was." Vegeta looked the other way and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You just caught me off guard," he mumbled yet his cheeks began to turn red.

"A good fighter should never be off-guard," Radditz nagged him. "But well, I guess you couldn't know…" With a smirk Vegeta pounded him in the gut and radditz sank to his knees, coughing.

"A _real_ fighter," Vegeta chuckled. "Should learn not to insult his supperior. If he wishes to keep all his limbs, that is." Radditz winced in pain and slowly crawled back up.

"Alright, alright, I'll keep my big mouth shut," he said.

"Good," Vegeta smiled satisfied. "Cause next time… _I'll aim lower_." Radditz gulped and took a few steps backwards. Vegeta was pleased to see a teen who wasn't only older but much taller and more muscled than him as well, to be scared. Okay, so what if Vegeta didn't get out of the palace much? That didn't mean he was weak, no sirree, far from weak. He was only 12 years old but already stronger than most of the Saiyans inhabiting his planet.

"Look, why I actually came," Radditz explained. "My mum's been nagging again. She hasn't seen Kakarot all day and new she's send me to go and look for him. Have you seen him? I saw him heading for the lake so…"

"Yeah, I've seen him alright," Vegeta said and told Radditz the entire story about his new body guard. At the end, both him and Radditz had a laughing fit. "So now that idiot's out there somewhere looking for me." Radditz chuckled.

"Maybe I'm a kidnapper," he said grimly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "No, just think for a second. Kakarot sees himself as your body guard, so he'll do anything to make sure your safe right?" Vegeta nodded. "What if we keep this going on for a little while longer, just to… see what he does."

"I'm highly interested Radditz," Vegeta said starting to understand what he was implying. He had to snigger at the idea. "Let's go over to the palace. Tell me what exactly you had in mind…"

Later they were in the palace, discussing their plans in Vegeta's room, while somewhere out there Kakarot was still scurrying around to find his beloved prince. The idea only made Vegeta laugh.

"So how do we make sure he won't cause panick with our parents or the soldier?" Vegeta asked and took a bite out of an apple he had picked up when they had passed the kitchen. "I mean, he will, won't he? If he thinks matters have gotten out of his hands. He's an idiot, but he's not that stupid."

"Don't worry, I've got that figured out," Radditz reassured him and plumped down on the soft bed. Vegeta's room was in one word luxurious. The entire room was covered in dark red tones. A beautiful red carpet was placed on the floor, and the curtains hanging from his canopy were made from the finest silk and shone in the light coming through the large window at the other side of the room.. To Vegeta, all of this was normal though, although his people lived in very plain and dull.

"All we have to do is make Kakarot think he's close, but I mean, real close," Radditz explained. "Make sure he doesn't run out of traces or anything."

"Ah radditz, sometimes I'm amazed by your insight into human nature," Vegeta smiled. "Well then, let's not linger. We've got clues to spread."

"Remind me again, Vegeta… puf puf… why are we doing this?"

Radditz stomped his feet onto the sandy ground as hard as possible, making sure his feet were visible on the road leading towards the forrest behind the lake. They had already gone the entire way from the tree Vegeta had been sitting earlier, to halfway the lake and Radditz thought he was about to fade… in this heat…

"If Kakarot sees these footsteps he'll follow us for sure," Vegeta explained. "So hurry up, we don't want him to gain on us!"

"Okay, that I understand," Radditz huffed. "But WHY do I have to carry you?" Vegeta chuckled and patted Radditz on the back, who nearly lost his balance.

"Because, my dear Radditz," he said with a smile from ear to ear. "It would be pretty weird of he'd see two sorts of footsteps? If you'd actually be kidnapping me I don't think I'd be hopping along like a good boy, now would I?" Radditz grumbled something under his breath but Vegeta chose to ignore it. He was just way to cheerful at the time. "Now go on kidnapper! To the forrest!"

Kakarot sank to his knees at the tree and dropped Vegeta's armor on the ground. "Ugh… no sign of the kidnapper… I have failed you, my prince…" When he raised his head he saw the footsteps in the ground, leading towards the forrest. "Hey! I don't remember seeing those here?" He studied them carefully. "Ah! I know! They must be from the kidnapper… Hmm… Though they aren't that big…" He shrugged.

Kakarot heaved the armor high above his head. "Don't worry, my prince! I'll come and save you!" And with that he followed the trail at the double.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Yeah! Another chap finished, wow this one took me a while… Review! Pleaaaaase! . 


End file.
